


His Angel

by ToMyBetterHalf



Series: How Did You Two Meet? [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel Keith (Voltron), Angel Lance (Voltron), But whatever, M/M, Shatt, Some Fluff, Voltron, Wings, also its kinda dramatic, camping trip, evantually, i dont even know what im doing anymore, kinda angsty, klance, techincally, this doesnt make a whole lot of sense, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMyBetterHalf/pseuds/ToMyBetterHalf
Summary: In Lance's small town of Altea, visitors are mostly unwelcome, but none more than Keith. Unfortunately for Lance, he's become enamored with the hot waiter at Hunk's Diner. But when he finds out Keith's darkest secret will it be too much?





	1. Chapter 1: Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't a prompt this time. I actually have no clue how I came up with this XD.   
> This will most likely be 3 or 4 chapters long. Maybe more if I decide to make a backstory.

The legends spread. Just like they always do.

Some say he's an omen of death, warning you of your doom so you can prepare.

Others say he's a supernatural entity that comes to kill you. His indigo eyes the last thing you see as you uttered your final breath.

And the last legend, he's an angel, here to take you to the afterlife before you're revived.

Lance only mentions "revived" because there are actual accounts from witnesses and victims. All claiming to feel or see the being.

* * *

Their town was a small quaint place. Everything was pristine in an old way, making it seem even more creepy. They had a few farms, a couple rows of houses, a pathetic excuse for a motel, the liquor store, police station, gas station, the tiny school, a local diner, and so on. The town was surrounded by woods and trees, back roads leading to god knows where.

Everyone knew everyone and their ancestors. Everyone was known for their pasts and relatives.

Honestly, it was as if the small town was in its own dome. Few came in or out, though lots of people went missing. Not to mention, the town itself was rarely acknowledged.

There was something peaceful and eerie about it.

Lance knew everyone. He'd grown up in the town and never left. (Like seriously. Never.) He knew Hunk, who owned the Diner; Shiro, a well-known police officer, and local hero; Allura, the beauty salons very own beauty; Coran, the eccentric man who runs the motel; and finally, the Holt siblings, Pidge and Matt, who actually don't run anything, other than amok. They're always causing trouble somewhere.

Lance wasn't really apart of anything, but he was cool with that. Like so cool with it, because he was often dragged into things by his friends. Sometimes it was a good thing, other times it wasn't such a good thing.

Lance was dragged out of his thoughts when he was punched in the shoulder. "Ow!" He glared at his attacker, Pidge smirked. "You weren't listening."

Pidge sat next to him in the small diner, a laptop pulled up in front of her. The gremlin was one of Lance's closest friends, practically a sister to him. She was short and thin, but not weak by any means! Often people were fooled by her girlish and dorky exterior, but internally she is a little monster that can and will wreak havoc on the world.

The short girl had a round face with circular glasses perched on her small nose. Behind the glass lens, were big round golden caramel colored eyes. Her light brown hair was short and choppy. It wasn't a bad haircut by any means, it was just very uneven, a methodical mess.

"Listen to me!" She snapped him out of yet another one of his dazes. "Okay, so I got Hunk on board and Matt got Shiro to agree-" She rolled her eyes and made gagging noises on the last part. Lance snickered. "-Are you in?"

Lance was... indifferent to the whole situation. Sure, he wanted to go camping. He loved the outdoors. But with Pidge and their friends? That sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

"Actually-" His rejection was interrupted by their waiter, also known as Keith.

"Are you talking about the camping trip?" The boy questioned.

Keith was a close friend and worker of Hunk's Diner. He was very disliked and.... mysterious. Mostly disliked because he was new and nobody knew anything about him. His whole demeanor screamed mysterious.

He was rarely seen around town. If he was, it was always at the diner or jogging around. He never spoke of his family, and it was rare to get more than four sentences out of him. Not to mention an important factor that everybody is concerned about:

Nobody has seen his eyes.

It's not exactly a requirement for everyone in the town to know your eye color, but the town is very... superstitious.

Everything else about him physically though? Almost annoyingly drool worthy.

Keith was relatively tall. Which meant he wasn't as tall as Lance, who was a giant, but taller than Pidge, who was a midget. He had dark raven hair with pale skin. But he always hid most of his face sometimes with hats or a bandana. Mostly though, his long-ass hair would cover his eyes if he let it fall. That stupid mullet.

"Yeah. Pardon me for asking, but how did you know about it?" Pidge asked curiously. There was no hostility in her tone, and her head cocked to the side as she waited for an answer. "Well, um, Hunk kinda invited me?" He said it like a question and gave them a sheepish smile.

His head tilted up from the small notepad he held. A lock of hair slid across his nose and away from his eyes. Sadly, the dark diner and shadow of his hat prevented Lance from discovering anything.

Lance sighed with frustration, that made Keith frown. Just as the boy was about to apologize and explain that his annoyance wasn't targeted at him, Keith quickly added.

"But I mean, I may not have time... or whatever."

"Awww," Pidge moaned disappointingly while throwing her head back dramatically.

"You should totally come though!" Lance quickly added with a friendly grin. Keith's head flew up to look at him, a smile blossomed on his face.

Lance didn't miss it this time.

His black hair was swept to the side. The sun was shining through the large glass windows at just the right time. Lance felt a small part of him panic at the violet eyes that looked down at him. But mostly his chest seized at the adorableness of the beautiful amethyst irises and crooked dopey smile. The orbs were wide in shock at whatever Lance had said, he couldn't even remember. He'd gotten used to only seeing half of Keith's face and now he was scolding himself for only now being able to see the rest.

An old pink scar stretched from his jawline to a little below his eye. Lance had always been able to see the bottom but never the pointed tip of the mark. Just above the scar were his violet eyes. They were a stunning color that Lance had never seen before. Like an amethyst stone, the mixture of dark and light purples combining into stunning irises.

They looked like the universe.

Lance wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it seemed to make sense to him.

Keith seemed to realize that Lance had seen, but instead of covering his face, he just smirked devilishly. Lance made some sort of choking noise.

God, he was pathetic.

Pidge seemed to have missed the whole scene of Keith and Lance staring at each other. Her head rested on the back of the seats that she just barely reached, but she jerked up when she heard Lance's strangled sound.

"Dude you okay?"

"Erm, yeah, obviously. Just got something stuck in my throat."

Keith chuckled. Lance glared at him viciously, but he was now staring down at his notepad. "So, anyway, what would you guys like today?" He clicked the pen ready to jot down their orders.

Lance spent the rest of the day flustered trying to ignore his gay thoughts.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks and nothing had seemed to change. Not that he expected it to. Lance just assumed the legends of a murderous purple-eyed creature was a rumor spread by someone loathing a former friend with a specific eye color. Why people continued to believe it was a mystery to Lance.

But he did keep his distance from Keith. Not because he was superstitious but because he is a disaster bisexual. Although, now they would be in a car for at least a couple of hours, then hiking for a few more hours, and finally spending the next week sleeping in probably the same tent, with Lance's luck. He felt his face burning at just the thought.

God, what did he get himself into?

They left Sunday in the afternoon. The guess was that they would arrive at the campsite after an hour of driving and a couple hours hiking. They were going to be staying at their local "mountain", which isn't technically a mountain according to Shiro. It just looks really high up compared to their small town. But everyone wanted to reach the top, so they would be doing quite the hiking.

"Why did I agree to this?!" Pidge groaned from behind them, Lance could even hear her panting. Shiro was taking the lead and practically dragging Matt with him. The Holt brother would smile at Shiro whenever he glanced at him but would give the rest of the group exasperated looks behind his back. Hunk was positive and seemed to feed off the outdoors like a plant to sunlight, but even he was short of breath.

While Keith seemed to be doing fine other than the amount of sweat he was producing. He'd actually pulled his hair up into a ponytail, much to Lance's dismay, but the stray locks would cling to his damp face and neck. The skin that wasn't covered by hair, or the dark hat he wore, was flushed, not its normal pale complexion. Lance felt it was only right that he let Keith go ahead of him. Not for any reason but just for the opportunity to watch his ass as the boy climbed the steep hills. Anybody would be crazy not to.

"We're almost there!" Shiro called back cheerfully, flashing Matt an encouraging and amusing look.

* * *

Almost was the biggest understatement of the year, but they did eventually reach an ideal campsite.

Lance didn't want to be the person to say "I told you so" but boy was he correct. Not even 20 minutes into settling down did Matt pull a bottle of vodka out of a duffle bag.

"No."

"But Shir-"

"No."

Shiro's mouth was pursed in disapproval, his dark eyes were stern and held no room for questioning. "Why not?" Matt asked as he continued to pull out more packs and bottles. How heavy was that bag?

"Because almost all of them are underage," Shiro stated as he crossed his arms in refusal.

"Just by a smidge. Plus its only Pidge, Lance, and Keith." The last name was more of a question, unsure of Keith's exact age.

"Please, Shiro-" Matt slid into his boyfriend's personal space.

"Babe-" He dramatically threw his arms over Shiro's broad shoulders. The muscles significantly larger compared to Matts.

"Hot-stuff-" Shiro cracked a smile, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a laugh. Everyone watched in amusement even though they knew he would lose.

"Dadd- Mmrmph-" His next word was cut short as Shiro clamped a hand over the shorter man's mouth. Lance and Hunk laughed knowingly, while Pidge's face contorted in disgust. Matt didn't fight it and instead glared up at Shiro, who was scowling down at his irresponsible boyfriend.

"Fine."

They all cheered before popping open the cans and bottles.


	2. Red Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees a side of Keith that he wasn't prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this writing thing and I haven't really been in the mood to write so this is sorta forced and crappy but here it is!! Love y'all.  
> (Also its pretty short, sorry.)

"Lance, if you don't move your shit, I swear-"

"Okay! Okay!"

Lance pulled his bags over to his side of the tent as he watched Keith in wonder. The boy was curled into a ball with a shit ton of blankets on him. The only visible part of his body was his head and mess of black hair.

More importantly, Lance was learning that the more you piss him off, the more he talks. Which didn't seem worth it, but Lance seemed to be doing it accidentally anyway.

"You're such a slob you always just throw things around," the blanket's mumbled.

"I know! I know! I can be neat though someti- wait, what did you just say?" How did Keith know that about him? They didn't even live on the same street or in the same house. Pidge and Lance were roommates. He guessed its possible Pidge had Keith over at some point.

"I just meant that- like in the diner you always throw your bags and, um, books around." Keith's body crawled out of the mess of blankets. His purple eyes were wide in panic, and he scowled at Lance defensively.

"Oh, okay..." Lance muttered unconvinced, "wait, where are you going?"

Keith stopped to glance back at him, "just for a little walk." He smiled before disappearing from behind the tent flap.

Lance thought the behavior was a little strange but so was everything else about Keith. He shrugged and continued to set up his sleeping area.

The only issue was that Keith didn't return. Sure, he was there in the morning, but Lance would stay up late waiting for him to return. He never did. The first night Lance resisted the sleepy feelings. But a couple days later and he was unable to sleep until well past midnight when he couldn't keep his eyes open a second longer.

But this night was different.

Lance was wrapped in his sleeping bag with an extra blanket, clutching a pillow to his face. He wanted to suffocate himself just to get some decent rest, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't ignore the absence of Keith. It wasn't pressing but more of an itch. He wasn't completely sure why it was there, but some part of him wanted to actually see Keith walk into the tent.

That's not exactly how it went, though.

Lance heard the shuffling noise before the pained groan. He shot up into a sitting position. What the hell was that?!

"H-Hunk?!" He whispered loudly, but there was no reply. Hesitantly, he crawled out of his sleeping bag, hoping that the loud material wouldn't draw any attention. A high-pitched inhumane cry made him freeze. Lance's heart rate spiked, and something deep in his chest was panicking. It was a strange but very familiar fear.

"Pidge!?" Lance tried as he tiptoed to the flap of the tent.

"Matt?!" He was growing more alarmed. The shuffling continued, and Lance walked into the center of the small tent-circle. He drew in a deep breath.

"Keith."

He didn't yell it and it wasn't a question. The shuffling stopped abruptly but another pained groan was elicited from the darkness.

"Argh- L-Lance?" His head whipped around in the direction of the sound. The voice was distant and small. It was a plea from the darkness. Lance followed the noises, ignoring the sticks poking his feet through the socks.

He only got about minute into his searching before he found a body leaning against a tree. The shadow occasionally clawed at the bark trying to hold itself up.

"Keith?" The movement and sound of scratching stopped.

"Lance-"

"Oh my god, Keith-"

"Don't come any closer," his voice choked as if he'd been crying. Actually, now that Lance was close enough, he could hear the sniffling. Had he been crying?

"Are you drunk? Or just mad?" Lance questioned with disbelief as he stomped over to the shadow.

"Lance, stop."

"No, you scared the shit out of me. Obviously, I'm not-"

"LANCE, STOP."

If his choked shout didn't scare Lance enough, it was the dark shadows that charged out from behind Keith that did. Lance's footsteps stuttered and he fell on his knees in front of the figure.

"K-Keith?" Oh god, was that his voice? It sounded so shaky and small and scared.

The clouds shifted in the sky, allowing the pale moonlight to shine through. Lance gasped at the sight before him.

Keith was standing, somewhat hunched over, in front of him. His face was pinched in pain, but his eyes were stern and- and- glowing? The purple irises weren't just a little bright from the moonlight, they were actually glowing.

Saying that his draw dropped would be an understatement.

And no, not because of the glowing eyes, surprisingly. No, it was because of the large, maroon appendages that seemed to be connected from Keith's back. They stretched wide and rose high in command, and threat.

Lance wasn't sure how long it took before the spell broke, it seemed like hours, but eventually, Keith stumbled. He swayed, the weight of his... wings making him drop forward. His body curled into a ball on the ground.

"Keith?" Lance said uncertainly, he crawled towards the ball of feathers. Hesitantly, he rested a hand on the arch of the large wing. Keith cried out and pulled away. "W-Whats wrong?" No answer. Panic and concern were bubbling inside of him, the feelings threatened to take over. "Keith," he said, his voice more firm.

Keith gasped as his wings twitched.

"T-They're growin-" He groaned as he looked up at Lance. "- back." The appendages were shaking. Lance reached down and used his thumb to wipe at Keith's tear-stained cheeks.

"Keith, what are you?" He asked softly, his voice was surprisingly steady. Honestly, Lance was freaking out, but not because of this whole situation. But rather because of how calm he was about it. A part of him was panicking due to how much pain Keith had to be in.

"You don't want to know," the boy mumbled as he pulled away from Lance's touch. He sobbed brokenly. It made something inside Lance shatter. "Keith, tell me. Maybe I can help you," He offered. "I-I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd remember." Keith looked up at him again, a sad smile etched on his face. His eyes glowed a bright purple as he jerked up and yelped, wings twitching violently. "You need to go to a hospital," Lance practically yelled as he followed Keith.

"No, no, no," Keith whined over and over again. He had his hands cupped over his ears as he shook back and forth on his knees.

"Keit-" He reached out.

"NO! Stop! Just shut up!"

Lance pulled back, his chest twisted with hurt. But Keith didn't stop, he kept on repeating it. Over, and over, and over.

"Keith-"

"No!"

"Keith-"

"Stop!"

"KEITH."

He stopped and glanced up at Lance. His arms fell from his head before he charged at Lance and wrapped them tightly around his middle. They both fell back, Keith on top of and clutching Lance tightly. His whole body started to calm, his wings stilling, breath slowing, and face relaxing.

"Keith-"

"I missed you, Lance."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked as he glanced down at the boy on his chest with confusion. He tried not to freak out. If he couldn't remain calm what chance did Keith have?

"For decades- No- Centuries, I searched for you." Lance opened his mouth to question this, but Keith continued before he had the chance.

"I thought that maybe they had-" His voice choked. "- That they had killed you. And when I finally found you, you were so happy," a grin spread across Keith's face.

Lance felt that surely Keith was crazy. Hell, he was probably crazy! It would make sense that this was some fucked up dream or hallucination. "You were so happy that I didn't want to come to ruin it. You looked just as happy as you had before we met."

Lance didn't say anything, just watched as Keith's hand reached up and cupped his face. "I wish I had enough energy to help you remember," he whispered softly, his eyes traveled from his lips and back up to make eye contact. Lance thought for just a moment that Keith would kiss him, but instead, his eyes fluttered shut and his body went slack.

"What are you, Keith?" Lance questioned softly to nobody as he leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked my terrible writing.  
> <3


End file.
